Kids Life And Super Fast Cars
by Vinces-Girl
Summary: Follows the Team 13 years after the Heist. VinceOFC LeonMia in later chapters
1. The BBQ

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fast and the furious characters. BUT I do own**

**Erica Abrianna Toretto and Dominic Anthony Toretto Jr.**

**First fan fic so please go easy on me. M'Kenzi**

**Name: Erica Abrianna Toretto**

**Age:13**

**Description: Black hair, brown eyes, and is 5'2**

**Dominic Jr's Twin**

**Nicknames: Anna and Rica pronounced Reeca**

**Name: Dominic Anthony Toretto Jr.**

**Age:13**

**Description: Black hair, Brown eyes and is 5'1**

**Erica's twin**

**Nicknames: Jr. **

"Hey Rica", called Brian entering Toretto's café. After the heists Brian got them out of trouble and officially became part of the team. Mia and him got married and so did Dom and Letty. Dom hasn't cheated on Letty ever since the twins were born and Brian thought things to be going pretty good. Mia was expecting in May and Letty was fixing her new 1995 Toyota Supra.

" Hey, what's up B", called Erica from the back getting the usual 5 Corona's Brian always came for at 4:30 in the afternoon. Erica had taken over Mia's place ever since she had gotten swollen ankles and crazy mood swings.

"nothing much ,Letty's working on the '95 again.

"figures, mom always can find her way around dad", answered Erica

Just then Jr. came flying through the door at an alarming rate.

"Hey------ what's your fuckin' problem?", asked Erica

"No time to talk got in trouble at school today with Tran's kid. Have to talk to dad about it."

"OOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

"well anyway here are the coronas" Erica said to Brian

"Thanks "

"Oh hey"

"What"

"Tell Aunt Mia not to cook tonight 'cause of the BBQ"  
"O.K, well bye Rica"

"Bye"

Later that night Dom was cooking on the grill and Letty was standing next to him in black leather pants and a red tank top with her flamed combats. She called the twins over and handed them their plates. Leon and Vince were after that, then Brian who had gotten 2 plates. Jesse then came tearing up the driveway in his "restored" Jetta.

"Sorry I'm late guys had to stop by Naeglins Bakery to get ….. Cake! He presented the cake, it said "Congratulations Mia and Brian"

"I know I'm Still a month early but I figured if I was gong to get a cake it might as well say something on it.", replied Jesse.

Tonight as ALWAYS Jesse stuck his hand in the food first and as ALWAYS he was privileged to say grace.

"Dear heavenly spirit Thank you for Titanium valve springs, direct port nitrous systems, Ball bearing Turbos and Letty's new toy the" Big, Bad, And the Pretty 1995 Toyota Supra, Amen"

"Hey, don't say pretty describing me, my cars, or my cars, scowled Letty

Jesse looked pretty intimidated.

Letty, Dom and the rest of the team cracked up laughing.

"I'm just joking with you", apologized a laughing Letty.


	2. Mustang GT for Vince

The next morning the team was getting ready to leave to the garage. Dom had requested the store be closed today as it was Vince's birthday.

"Hey dad!" Yelled Erica.

"What ya want lil girl?" Dom asked, his large steel-toed boots clunking on the stairs.

"Just wondering where you were stashing our cars because I know they're not at the garage."

"Don't worry babe, they're in Hector's underground garage. I was thinking we could go get them as today is declared a work free birthday for Vince. We could all work on our toys, ya know?"

"Ya, I just haven't seen my baby in a million fucking years!"

"Hey, watch your language. I know you are the big 13, but in my eyes you're still a little girl wondering how to use a ratchet."

"Hardy har har," Erica said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Hey girly," said Mia cheerfully as she came down the stairs holding her stomach.

"Hey Aunt Mia," said Erica.

"MOM!" Yelled Junior.

"Boy, what the hell do you want now, I'm kinda taking a piss," cried Letty.

"Well, I can't…" Junior was soon cut off by his father's rumbling voice.

"Everyone who wants to go to the garage betta get their lazy asses downstairs right now and into a car."

Soon there was a rumbling from all over the house as everyone either went up or down the stairs at once.

Later pm at the garage.

"Hey, Vince? Asked Erica.

"Ya, Angel?" Vince responded, slipping in his own name for her.

" What's your favorite American muscle car?" She asked.

"A 1965 Mustang Coupe GT with a performance 289 Standard 4-Speed," he answered, wondering why she was asking him.

"Good," she answered with a devious smile.

"Vince, it's time for me to reveal my present for you," she said with a smile.

"Yo, everybody, follow me.", She yelled her voice ringing throughout the garage.

They all looked at each other, wondering why they were following her.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Screamed Vince. A'65 Coupe GT sat in front of him. The Quarter panels, floor pans, and the rain gutters were filled with bondo but was still rusty.

He ran up to Erica, picked her up and swung her around.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou so much baby girl! I love you, I love you."

"Erica," her father said from behind her, looking quite impressed.

" Where did you get the money to buy this car?"

"Are you kidding? You know my friend, Aaron? Well, anyways, it was in his garage and he sold it to me for $100."

Letty walked over to the front of the car and popped the hood.

" Hey, Erica, the engine is pretty trashed, did ya know?" She asked her daughter.

"Ya, but the block is the original and there's a cast iron intake, timing cover, heads, valve covers, a new Holley 4-barrel, and a power steering pump in the trunk, so that's a load of parts off the list."

"Hey, look at the interior, it's freaking spotless," said Leon, as he looked in through the window.

"Cool," said Leon, Jesse, Brian, and Mia in unison.

"What kind of heads are they?" Asked Jesse.

"Aaron said they were from his friend, Elizabeth's '66 Fairlane GT but they are for a 428."

"Erica, you can't use FE big blocks parts on a Windsor series small block," said Dom. "You should know that."

"I know, I just said there were heads in there, I didn't say they were for the motor. I told him they were trashed but I'd take 'em anyway. They're actually really good, I think I'd like to meet this Elizabeth. She seems to know a lot about cars."

"Lets get this thing in the shop," said Junior.

Everyone went back inside, except Vince and Erica.

"Thank you so much, girl, I love you and I want you to know that I will always have your back."

"Ah, Vince, come here," she said, her arms stretched out.

"AHHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream came from the garage.

"Come on!" Said Erica, already sprinting towards the garage.


	3. Tradgedy Strikes

Disclaimer- I don't own anybody you know.

Thank you for all the reviews I got.

Vince's POV

Erica and I rushed into the garage. Mia was on the ground with a pool of water around her.

"Letty", Dom boomed, "get her in your car and take her to the hospital, everybody else, find your own ride down there".

Letty took off with Mia and the twins and Jesse climbed into my car. The whole way there the twins were arguing. It was about to drive me up the damn wall.

"Hey", I yelled, no answer. "Hey!, shut the hell up before I kill all yall"

_Ha! Got quiet then. Guess I really can work wonders._

"Ok, we're here"

2 hours later

"What the hell is taking so damn long", Brian pondered aloud.

" Dude sit down before you wear a hole in the ground", Jr. said.

At that moment a doctor came out. The whole team stood up and the smaller man looked taken aback.

_I guess we do that to some people(pussies)_

"Are you Mia Toretto O'Connor's Family?", He asked sort of shakened

" Ya, we are", I confirmed in my best gruff Neanderthal voice.

" Im afraid she lost the baby but we are sure that she is fine and will still be able to have kids in the future"

A number of shocked gasps were heard among the team. Brian had tears falling from his eyes. As did the rest of the team. What I didn't realize is that I was tearing up too. I remembered when she was about 6 months pregnant. Brian was out on a trip and the rest of the team was out. I found her crying because she had gotten the feeling that nobody wanted her. I did my best to reassure her that that wasn't the case and started making her laugh. I started talking to the baby and indeed made her laugh. I had grown attatched to the little tyke that wasn't even in this world yet. I hadn't noticed that I was all out balling by this time. Dom came over and sat next to me. He too was crying.

" It's ok man", he started off with, we all grew attached, but we gotta move on. Lets go see her.

They all visited with mia for a while before they went home. No races that night. They all just headed to bed. Nobody wanted to talk. Nobody wanted to think about life. Just about the sleep that was very over due.


	4. Vinces little Messenger

Thankyou for the reviews I got. I have some time now so I have been working on my story even tho it sucks. But ya. I don't own anything you know. Is Surlily a word?

Vince was in the garage changing his old exaust system to a new set of Flowmasters when a girl in her mid teens walked in. she had brown hair with blonde highlights and jeans, Timberlands, and a wifebeater.

"Hi, Im looking for Vincent Shane Stamper", "That's me", he said gruffly wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ive come to inform you that your father has died in prison. Its your choice if you would like a funeral or not", she explained wearily.

" Just put him in the fucking ground I don't give a shit", he said surlily.

"Yes sir", the girl explained walking out the door.

"wait, im sorry I was so rude can I take you out for some coffee or something?"

"Sure", the girl said.

As they waited for their food they talked about random things. It turns out the girl was barely 20 but short, standing at 5'2" and her name was M'Kenzi. They got to really know one another as the evening came to a close.

"Shit, its nearly midnight, hes gonna have a cow", M'Kenzi exclaimed

"who?" Vince asked eagerly

"My Father, hes prolly gone on another one of his escapades through the "medicine" cabinet, I really need to get home.

"Sure, Ill take you", Vince said

Vinces POV

_God, I wonder whats got her so damn scared, I can see the look in her eyes, the fear._

I took her home wondering what was to come of her lateness. We exchanged numbers and I told her I would see her later. Ill call her tomorrow. When I got home everyone was up in the living room. Every light in the house was on. I walked in and everyone quickly shut up. "Whats up guys"

Yes I know that was short but I get tired of writing easily. Please review I encourage it very much but NO FLAMES!!!!! I don't want to hear if you don't like it. If you don't like it then don't read it. Simple as that!!!


	5. la hembra

-1Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciated them. ENJOY!!! Warning: some domestic violence. And yes I know there are no accent marks for the Spanish in this chapter. I have no idea how to do them on a pc. So please don't flame me.

Vinces POV

"What happened?", I asked when I walked into the house.

"Brians gone" Dom stated. Mia looked a grimly pale color.

"He lit out, bastards gone, packed his shit and left, not a word to nobody", Mia stated.

"Good riddance", I stated, I figured there's no reason to be mad so I just slipped down to my room and thought about M'Kenzi.

_Her wavy brown hair with blonde highlights, the way her smile lights up a whole room, and the way she talked about her friends in Texas. But how the smile left her face when she noticed the time. Her deep blue eyes turned to icy fear._

_Its already 2. I'm going to sleep._

M'Kenzi's POV

I slowly opened the door hoping that he would be passed out and wouldn't hear it.

"That you bitch?"

_Shit_

"where were you?" he slammed her against the wall, "you give it up to them, why don't you give it up to me?"

_Vince, please help me_

"ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHIT"

"No, Im not a slut, a bitch, or a shit, I don't give it up to them and I wont give it up to you now get your fuckin hands off me!_ shit! That's gonna earn me a slap ._

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! IM YOUR FATHER, YOU WILL DO AS I TELL YOU!"

" YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER, YOU NEVER WILL BE! YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT SO THAT'S HOW I TREAT YOU YOU ARROGANT BITCH! I OTTA CHOP THOSE LITTLE PEANUTS YOU CALL BALLS OFF WITH MY POCKET KNIFE!!!

_Slap_

_It rung through my ears like we were at the grand canyon. A big space with nothing but._

_A kick to my side had me gasping for air. A hit to my stomach had me vomiting on his face. I finally had enough courage and strength to kick him with everything in me. Every one little thing he ever did or said to me that I hadn't liked was in that kick, every time he was drunk was in that kick, and every time he stabbed my mother to death was in that kick. He passed out. I drug myself to my room and made it to my bed, Then as if someone had turned the lights our I saw black._

Vince POV

The next morning I woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock in my ear. I threw it against the wall before I realized I had to go buy the third one this week. I got dressed and headed to the store.

"wad up V?" Asked Mia

"nada, tu?"

"nada, damnit. Here comes that fucking chick that's always giving me these weird looks. I think she's a lesbo. I can see why to. Ella es fea."

I bust out laughing, I looked around at the chick walking in. I almost puked. Mia was right that chick is ugly. I pretended to play dumb Mexican on her even though I'm white.

"Hola, como estas!"

Mia went red and almost fell over behind the counter.

"Ha….ha..ha…hi!", she finally said

"Que hora es?" I asked the lady. It was 10:00, I knew that but I liked pulling my little charade with this lesbo.

She still didn't respond so I replied with a

"Pregunte a que hora era la HEMBRA!!!!!!"

"Cierre el infierno que no sé a que hora es y realmente no doy una mierda de mierda sobre ello" she screamed

"Damn girl, I just asked for the time"

¡No! ¡Usted me llamó una hembra!

"Okay, I did call you a bitch. I'm sorry"

"Bye, Mia"

"Bye"

Spanish Translations

Cierre el infierno que no sé a que hora es y realmente no doy una mierda de mierda sobre ello---------------Shut the hell up i don't know what time it is and i really don't give a fucking shit about it.

¡No! ¡Usted me llamó una hembra!- No! You called me a bitch!

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Of Conversations & Breakdowns

-1Thank you very much for the reviews. Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter.

You prolly wont be hearing a lot about my made up characters any more ive changed the direction of the story to mainly a vince fic.

M'Kenzi's POV

"_damn it", my body hurts in all places, I cant feel my cheek where that bastard slapped me at. Where is he at anyway? Prolly passed out on the floor where I dropped him at._

"little lisas only 9 years old steady tryin da figure why the world is so cold"

_Whos calling me this early?_

"why shes all alone and nobody seems to like her, alcoholic step dad always wanna strike..

"Hello", M'Kenzi asks, not recognizing the number.

"Hey Chick", says the person on the other line

"Hey, what's up?" Now knowing who it is,_ Ill have to store his number in my phone, safe keeping_

"nada, I just got cussed out for playing dumb Mexican"

"Your white", M'Kenzi states not getting it

" but I can speak Spanish like its my first language"

"Oh…., say something"

"Tu es muy caliente"

"Tu tambien papi"

Vinces POV

BUSTED!!!!

"YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT??????", Vince asked dumbfounded

"Don't underestimate white people, I grew up in south texas what you I do?, not talk?"

"Ok girl I gotta give you your props, you wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure….. Oh Crap sorry I forgot I have to go to work!!"_ You better watch your self chick_

"You work at the prison??"

"No that was just a job for a friend I did, shes the one that works at the prison. Her names Elizabeth. Me and her collect cars together. I have a 67 Fairlane GT and she has a 66. We usually call her Shane."

"Oh well I guess ill talk to you later then."

Bye

Bye

Later

"Hey Erica!"

"What?"

"Turns out one of my friends knows this Elizabeth chick, they call her Shane."

"How old is she?", asked Erica

"I don't know, ill find out"

"OK"

Leon POV

I walked into the office and heard sobbing sounds coming from the bathroom.

I got closer and discovered it was Mia.

"Mia, baby, talk to me, what happened?"

"whats wrong with me? Why did he leave? What did I do?"

"Nothing babe, lets go home, ill make you some oatmeal and we can talk about it, then you can go lay down"

"K"

"Yo dawg, ima take baby girl home"

"which one?", Dom asked

"Mia"

"K"

**Im sorry that was short but im really tired and I wanna go to sleep so ill catch yall on the flip side.lol please review that little button is telling yall to review. No reviews no story im going for 15 reviews this time so if yall cant make that goal no story, unless I feel sympathy which rarely happens. Ttyl. Tootles.**


	7. Of Big Sunglasses and getting Busted!

-1**Hey Guys!!!! Thanks For the reviews. I know its been a long time since I updated. Lol. I changed M'Kenzi's Age to 17.**

M'Kenzi's POV

After Vince Called I got up and got dressed. I put on a orange Pat Magees Surf tee on that I got from 'Lyssa's Dad, and some Levi-Strauss Jeans. I slipped on my Lugz and my keys and headed out the door.

My "Father" was still passed out on the floor. As soon as I shut the doot my phone started ringing.

"_yaaaaa im coming undone. I let my shoulders lean I snap my lip back. I let my wrist pop"_

"what?"

"what are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing. I just got finished getting beat up, im getting the hell outta here."

"O. you wanna go out to eat?"

"ya. Fairlane or Mustang?

"Fairlane."

" I turn 18 in 2 minutes and tonight. Im getting the hell outta here. Can I stay at your house tonight?

"Sure, meet me at Torreto's"

"Are you sure?" _crap! What if Vince Is there?_

"Yes."

"OK. Bye"

"Bye"

_Got damnit. _

I Dug around in my console until I found the biggest pair of sunglasses I had and topped it off with an Edelbrock beanie.

After about ten minutes I got to the store and ShanesBlack 66 greeted me with the reflection of its twin.

I walked into the store and there was a dark haired girl sitting on a barstool talking to shane about, guess what? Cars.

"Shane"

"Hey Chica"

"Whats Up?"

"Nada"

"Nice Shades"

"Quiete"

"whatever"

"Happy Birthday"

"Thanks"

"Hi", I said, finally acknowledging the dark haired girl.

"Hi" She said

"Come to find out, her daughter wants to meet me" said shane with a goofy smile on her face,

"really?"

"Ya, she also said that you know her friend Vince", she added with a smirk

"Ya, and?, Hes one of my friend nothing for you to get your panties in a bunch for"

Right after I said that I heard a high performance car that sounded familiar.

_Shit, it's vince!!!!_

I was headed out the back when I tripped over Shane's leg. My glasses came off and shattered against the impact of hitting the floor.

"Shit, Chica, are you alright?", exclaimed shane.

"What the fuck happened to you" Letty asked

_Dammit my face, and vince is coming_

"Hide me, ill tell you later"

"Hide behind the counter", shouted letty

Just as I got behind the counter the bells on the door jingled.

"Hey Vince", said letty

"Who's cars are those"

"Their mine", said Shane

"Ok, well I gotta go to the back and sort some stuff out.", said Vince heading toward the back of the counter"

"NO!!!!,, Ill do it, Exclaimed Letty

"No that's okay", said Vince

"Shit", hissed Letty

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!"

**That Button wants you to push it come on!!!!!! Take some time and leave a friendly review!!!! Lol. Thanks!!!!**


	8. Jackass Doctors and Laughing idiots

-1**Thank You Very much snooze 5. The only one to review my story. This time if I don't get 7 reviews im not writing anymore. **

"Hi" I said with a weary voice.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

" I fell"

"That's bullshit"

"no im serious"

Vince poked her in the side and she screamed like a banshee.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. He lifted up he shirt and saw the yellow and purple bruises on her stomach.

"Lay down", Vince ordered.

She did as she was told and Vince felt around on her stomach checking to see if any of her ribs were broken.

She slightly whimpered and he stopped and poked in the same place.

She whimpered louder this time and he picked her up and said he was taking her to the hospital and if anyone wanted to follow they needed to hurry their asses up.

Once they were in the car he looked at her and asked her if she was okay.

She mumbled a yeah and stared out the window. The only sounds the whole way to the hospital was Metalicas Whisky in the Jar.

Once they got there Vince got out of the car and came around to her side and picked her up.

They went through the ER's doors and was immediately helped by a nurse with long brown hair. Her name tag said her name was Angela.

Vince was sitting in a chair wondering who would have the nerve to beat up on his girl.

_What the hell am I saying? Since when did she become my girl. I don't like her like that. Or do I??_

His thoughts were interrupted by Shane and Letty Bursting through the doors.

"Vince!", Letty screamed

"hey." He said sounding depressed

"where is she, what happened, what are they doing to her?" shouted Shane

"Calm down" said Vince In a Demanding voice.

"I don't know they wont tell me anything"

" They better, if they don't their gonna regret it", said Shane with a Growl

"Damn Strait", said Letty with a determined look on her face.

Vince watched as the two ladies marched their way up to the nurses station and asked about her.

"Hi, I need to know the condition of M'Kenzi Danielle Rodriguez"

"Are you family", asked the nurse snottily making both girls want to kick her ass

"I'm her sister", said Letty

"I'm her cousin" said Shane

"Names please?" asked the snotty biznatch

"Letty Rodriguez and …"

"Elizabeth Aguirre"

"Okay she's in room 1408"

"Okay thank you" said Letty acting polite but what she really wanted to do was kick her ass as far into the ground as it would go.

"Vince, come on"

As they walked up to the door they heard the doctor talking to the bruised and battered girl.

"mamm who did this to you?"

"Nobody , I told you I fell down the stairs last night"

"well your injuries are not consistent with the injury that you claim happened. There are safe houses you know."

"I don't give a shit, now tell me when the fuck I can go home. I was dragged here against my own will, now you tell me that I'm getting abused and I could go to safe houses. I don't give a flying fuck"

"The large white male that brought you in, is he your boyfriend or your husband?"

"Neither"

"Has he ever abused you in anyway?"

"No"

"Where are your parents? They should know about this."

"I'm 18, I was packing my stuff when I fell sown the stairs and if you don't let me leave right no im leaving on my own"

"Can you prove that"

She gave him a look that said fuck you.

"Ok, but there are rules"

"What rules?", M'Kenzi asked skeptically

" One. No driving"

"humph"_ I can damn well tell you that one is going to be broken ten times over_

"Two, You can not do anything strenuous" _Are to! I'm gonna help myself to that'70 roadrunner in the shop and im gonna tie him up and make him watch!! _

"Are you listening to me miss Rodriguez?"

"Im still sittin here aint I?" she said with a look

"Three, remember that there are safe houses"

" Okay whatever"

The three outside were laughing their asses off

"No driving, ya right she is so gonna break that rule!!!", said Shane

The door opened and a totally pissed off M'Kenzi came out .

"What the hell are yall laughing at?"

"The rules your gonna follow" said Vince

**M'K's View**

"Excuse Me?" I said

"I have absolutely no intentions of following those rules and If you think your gonna make me id like to see your sorry ass try." After I said that I turned and walked away from a baffled Vince and two laughing tough chicks.

"Shane." I called

"Bye guys" shane called

"Wait", Letty yelled, I came here with you

"Oh ya", come on", said Shane

"Do you have my glasses and my beanie?" I asked

"Ya here", Said Letty

" Sorry I never introduced by self" I said

"I'm M'Kenzi But you can call me Storm, Shane Does"

"okay cool, I'm Leticia, but you can call me Letty.

"what car did you bring?" I asked

" both"

"who drove mine?", I asked

"Me." Shane said

"I have a question", said Letty

"How do you tell your cars apart, even though their different years M'Kenzi has a 66 grill and taillights and their both black."

"Letty, that's like asking a mother how she tells her twins apart"

"okay I understand now"

**Okay now you can review. I want a total of 25 reviews that means 7 this chapter. Next chapter should be Leon and Mia. Lataz. 7 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Eavesdroppers and Kid Rock

-1** I only got two reviews!!! Thank you Nikki2513 and yes it does sound familiar!!! Lol. And Thank you snooze 5!! My 2 Faithful reviewers!! **

**Okay sorry I lied but I promise that the next chapter is about mia and leon.**

**M'K's POV**

"Hey Letty", I yelled, "do you want to ride with me?"

"Sure"

"Cool, come on"

"so , whats the relation ship between you and Vince?", Letty asked

" I don't know. Ive only known him for like two days"

"but do you like him"

"I don't know"

"yes you do!!!!!!!!!!!!, OMG You like Vince"

"guilty"

"so your 18 huh?"

"Ya"

Letty didn't know but the button on her radio was pressed in her pocket and the whole team could hear it

**IN THE GARAGE**

"Hey Guys, Come here", Jesse shouted

**Back in the car**

"Im Only 18, he doesn't want me"

"well, what kinda cars do you have?", Letty asked

"this one, a 64 ½ Mustang coupe GT, a 70 Roadrunner, and a 65 Mustang GT Fastback." she said

"And let me guess, Shane owns all of them too their all twins?" Asked Letty

"You Got us, all except for the Roadrunner. Shane's Pissed at me Cuz she can't find one"

"Holy shit, im sure if he knew that info he would love you more than he loves his car"

"huh. Ya right", M'Kenzi mumbled

**Vince**

"I don't think I would go that far but damn she's got some hot ass cars!!!"

" _I been on the cover of the Rolling Stone, I met the president when I was half stoned, I been so high, I've gotten confused, I been beat down, broken and used. Mother Fucker. I drank with hank"_

Damn where is my phone at!!

"_talk blues with billy, rock the run sang with shot gun willy, went from small time billy to big time bobby. From three day old chilly to socky with woo sovee (_Couldn't under stand it)_ I'm Hooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmeeee, I'm Home, you never met a Mother Fucker quite like me!!!!!_

"Hello?", asked Vince

"Dude, are you hearing the girls?, Letty is with some chick that knows you!!!" , Exclaimed Dom

"I Know now bye im listening."

**Girls**

"well whatever if he wants to ask me out then that's fine but can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"well It's only something that Shane Knows and if it got out I don't know what I would do"

"Ok"


	10. Best Friends to Enemys

-1"Hey Leon?"

"what's up baby girl?"

(**ha ha yall don't know who leon's talking to)**

"I Was just wondering if we could hang out tonight cuz Vince is going to the Lost and Found**(a bar) **Letty and Dom are going out on a date, Jr. and Rica are going to a party, and Jesse is going out with some chick from the races and I didn't know if you were doing any thing or not cuz maybe we could hang out or something but only if you want to cuz if you have plans then you don't have to." _Damn!!! Why the hell am I rambling _

_**I thought you didn't date your brothers friends**_

_Who the hell are you_

_**My name is Mustang and I am you concience you're the angel and im the devil. Muah ha ha.**_

_Well shut the hell up cant you see im busy_

"Hello….. Mia……."said Leon

"Huh. What. "

" I was just saying that I would love to. We can rent some movies and order some pizza" Said Leon

"Ya that's cool . So around seven?"

"Ya sure"

**Vince**

Once upon a time a handsome man was working on a car when his ass started vibrating,

"_your way to beautiful girl dats why itll never work you had me suicidal suicidal when you say its over, damn all those beautiful girls they only wanna do you dirt they only wanna do you dirt teyll have you suicidal suicidal when they say it's over."_

"Yo"

"What a nice and mannerly way to answer the phone!"

"hey where are you at"

"Turn around. Hi!"

Vince shut his phone.

M'Kenzi walked up to him.

"I Love the ring tone you have for Me but I promise you, I won't make you go suicidal"

"Im sorry I was a bitch a wall ago . I was just really pissed at what the doctor said. He partially blamed you for beating me up and I know you would never do that and then I was pissed about the rules that he said I had to follow-"

"Which you arent following"

"Hell No"

"I was out cruising this baby" M'Kenzi said pointing to the 70 Roadrunner, " If Shane sees me shes gonna go crazy"

"It looks like your already busted"

"What?", she said looking around "Oh Shit"

"Hey bitch!!, You told me that you were gonna wait till I got one till you cruised this baby!!!" said Shane

"Like im gonna wait you prolly aint even lookin out for one yet" , M'Kenzi yelled

"Well think again cuz I got one being delivered tomarrow"

"What did you do?, order it off of fucking eBay?" M'Kenzi Said

**Vince**

I have got to get this on tape!!!! I went to my car and got my camcorder!!

**Girls**

"As A matter of fact I did!!" Said Shane

"What a cheap skate." said M'Kenzi

"What was that?" asked shane

"You heard me"

"Ya I did" Shane said and punched M'Kenzi in the face

M'Kenzi was down on the ground and shane kicked her once in the ribs which sent M'Kenzi screaming.

"Damn your so fucking weak you let your father slap you around!!!"

"Got damn you !! You promised me you would never let that slip no matter what kinda fight we had and we're fighting over a fucking car. You know what spray it yourself cuz I aint gonna do it. And you can do the shitty body work you do by yourself. Okay. So bye leave. Call me whenever you grown up."


	11. Dates and Cleaning Wounds

**Thanks for the reviews. **

LEON + MIA

"Hey girl", said Leon walking into the house

"Whats up?", said mia eyeing what leon was wearing, which was a pair of baggy Ralph lauren jeans, white wife beater, and black timberlands.

"_Omg! He smells so good"_

"not much", are you ready to go?

"Sure"

They walked outside to leons skyline. Leon opened the door for her. She put her hands behind her skirt and sat in the seat. Leon walked around to the "wrong" side and got in. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

"so do you want to eat first or see a movie first?" asked leon shifting from second to third.

"I don't care… we could go to El Ranchito and then go see Iron Man… what do you think?" asked Mia

"Well that will be fine with me" said Leon coming up on a red light.

Some stupid ass punks pulled up beside them and thought they could beat leon in his skyline.

"Come on Leon, you can so beat their stupid ass"

--

VINCE+ M'Kenzi

"Are You sure your ok?", asked vince cleaning M'Kenzi's wounds

"Yes, I'm Fine", said M'Kenzi,

They both sat there staring at each other their lips getting closer as every second went by. Their Lips finally met in a heated kiss. Vince's hands snaked down to her but and picked her up and sat her on the counter. M'Kenzi wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down closer to her. They finally pulled away from each other need to catch their breath.

"Wow, that was amazing" blurted Vince

"Yea", said M'Kenzi in a quiet voice

"Do you wanna go to the house and talk?", asked Vince

"Sure", said M'Kenzi

They got in Vinces car and headed down the street without a word to anyone.

--

ELIZABETH

"_I hope I didn't hurt her to bad, we were only trying to let them know"_

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING STUPID ASS!!"

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

--

LEON AND MIA

"So, now you have enough money to take me to a movie, dinner, and shopping, JK.", said Mia with a big smile on her face,

"Any thing you want baby girl", said Leon

"Lets just do things as planned"

After eating and holding hands the whole time they rode the the movies they got there and the cinema said they were sold out.

"Well, what do you want to do?", asked Leon

"We could go to the beach", inquired mia.

"That's a good Idea, I have some blankets in my car"

"OK"

**Ok so I know that was really short, but I wanted to see if yall thought that was a good start for the climax of the story… PLEASE REVIEW…. ****J ****J ****J **


	12. authors note chap 11 is new!

Ok. So I just read my story and noticed that what I'm updating isn't consistent with my former chapters. Totally sorry!! I promise more consistency later.

M'Kenzi


End file.
